Lucky Girl Trust eh?
by afterglowmegami
Summary: First of the Lucky Girl oneshot series. JdoramaverseDoes he really trust her? And what's with the Lucky Girl? Please read and review!


Title: Lucky Girl ;; Trust eh?

Author: afterglowmegami

Rating: PG to PG-13-ish (depending on how you will look at it)

Fandom: Gokusen – Live Action Series

Pairing: Shin/Kumi

Setting: Episode 12-ish of Season 1

Summary: Does Shin really trust her enough? And who is the Lucky Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: My first-ever one-shot fic. I've never written one before, even in other fandoms so this can be really awry. Comments are love as well as criticisms. Thank you to my friends, lj user"miscard" , and lj user"justine16" for all the help, suggestions, inspiration and encouragement for this piece.

Another thing, Lucky Girl will now be a series of one-shot fics. I decided to make it like that since I have come up with another plot bunny just won't go away that seems like somewhat connected to the idea of a "Lucky Girl". I'm almost finished with the second installation of the Lucky Girl series.

After Kumiko Yamaguchi got reinstated as teacher at Shirokin High, the whole class of 3-D went out to celebrate.

They were treated by Yankumi at the local bowling alley.

"Everyone seems like having fun", Yankumi thought

She looked around the place to see her students. Some were busy filling up their stomachs with food. Some were preoccupied checking out the other patrons in the place. And a few were happily playing bowling and cheering each other.

But then all her focus was being magnetized to a particular student of hers.

"Oi, Sawada." Yankumi called her student

"Hmm?" Sawada said as he continued sipping his soft drink.

Yankumi sat beside him and asked, "Why don't you join the others? They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"I am enjoying myself." He answered

"Eh? You sit here alone and you say you're having fun!" She replied

"Just drop it Yankumi. I'm okay here and I'm not in the mood to strike some pins."

"Okay then." She said dropping the subject.

"So you trust me eh?" She questioned him

"Huh?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you say that earlier."

Sawada shrugged.

"Do you?" Yankumi asked again

"Do what?" He answered back

"Trust me?"

"No."

Yankumi's mood flopped. She did expect that she might really have made an impact on him.

Seeing that Yankumi's reaction, Sawada said, "Kidding."

"Then you do?" She looked up to him.

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"I guess so."

After the celebration, everyone decided to call it a day and go home to their respective families.

"See you all tomorrow. Remember, if you're late for class…" Yankumi started

"We'll have to clean the toilets… Yeah, we know Yankumi." Her class ended for her.

She said goodbye to each of her students when all of a sudden Sawada approached her.

"You never get tired of saying that do you?"

"Huh?"

"That we have to clean the toilets if we're late…"

"It seems like a rigorous task to do so I guess you guys hate to do such a chore."

"Uh huh. By the way, I always come in late at class but I never clean the toilets…"

"What!"

"Kidding. I think I cleaned it once or twice now."

"Why aren't you going home yet?"

"Because I'm going to ask you if I can walk you home."

"Okay then."

"What was all about that 'maybe I can open up my heart to her' statement? Is there something you want to share with me?"

"Nothing. I just said that so that they would sympathize with us more."

Silence befell upon them as they approached the Oedo household.

"Guess I should be leaving now."

"Don't you want to get inside for a moment and eat something? Because I haven't seen you eat something at the bowling alley…"

"I guess I could grab something to eat. Just promise me you won't cook anything as I don't want to end up being poisoned."

Yankumi pressed the doorbell but it seems like everyone in the house is asleep so she just rummaged her bag for her house keys.

"I suppose everyone's sound asleep now huh?"

"I think so. Come on in." She said as she opened the door leading to the entrance hall

Sawada followed Yankumi to the kitchen to help her fix some tea and some express ramen.

"Do you really want to be the next Ojou?"

"I don't really have a choice, don't I. But if I could really pick my destiny, I'd rather become a teacher as a permanent job and teach kids like you."

"Hmmm…"

"How about you? What do you want to do after high school? Remember graduation is only in a matter of weeks…"

"Since I was a child, I dreamed of traveling the world on my own and becoming a writer of some sort…"

"Hmmm… You're the artist-kind of person, aren't you?"

"Not really, I just enjoy reading books and I usually get inspiration for writing through them."

"Okay. So, what kind of stuff do you write?"

"I like writing short stories, poems and sometimes essays, it all depends on what I am feeling the moment I am writing."

"Maybe you can let me read one of your writings one day"

"I don't know. I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you're quite good. You have lots of potential, you know that."

Sawada blushed at her comment

"Here's your tea and ramen."

"Thank you."

Both of them flopped on the low table to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Both of them said quietly.

"Are you in love with someone right now?" Sawada asked her causing her to slightly choke on her noodles.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Sawada asked patting her back slowly.

"I'm fine. Why would you ask such question?"

"I just want to know, that's all." Sawada said

"Well, I always thought that I like Shinohara-sensei but it seems like I don't like him now as much as I used to."

"Why?" Sawada asked while staring at his tea.

"I don't know either. It's just like he's not interested at me that way, you know? And what if he knew that I come from a Yakuza family, worse that I'm the next Ojou?"

"Hmm..."

"How about you? I don't see you checking out girls unlike Uchi and the others.. Are you in love with someone? Do you have a girlfriend or what?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I didn't have a girlfriend for the past 2 years now."

"Why? Because it looks as if everywhere you go, girls practically throw themselves at you."

"It's because I'm waiting for the right one to come along eventually."

"Haven't you found her yet?"

"I think I already did." Sawada answered, not looking at Yankumi

"Really? Who's the lucky girl then?"

"…"

"Come on now! I think you said to me earlier that you do trust me."

"I said maybe."

"Hmpf!"

"Do you really think that whoever I choose would be a lucky girl?"

"I guess so."

"Why?"

"Because even though you look indifferent on the outside, you have a great heart and mind. You know what you want and you know how to get it. You value friendship as something precious and dear to you. You may be a proud person but you know when you commit mistakes and you acknowledge them. As I have said, you have lots of potential and I know that you could do well with your life. And not to mention, you look good too. So I guess any girl who would have you in her life should consider herself as someone lucky." She finished saying that with a tear escaping her eyes.

"Wow. Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, you idiot!"

Startling them both, someone coughed.

"Sawada! You're here?" Kuroda said as he entered the kitchen

"Oji-san! What are you doing here?" Yankumi asked

"It's my house isn't it! I'm just going to get some water."

"Kuroda-sensei" Sawada said as he bowed his head.

"Yamaguchi-sensei and I were just having a tea before I go home." Sawada continued

"Alright. It's getting late, you should go now. You know how the streets are very risky at night." Kurida-sensei said that as he left

"Yes I do, thank you for the concern."

"Thank Yankumi for letting me have tea."

"Your welcome. Let me accompany you to the door."

"Alright."

"It's nice having you for tea."

"I had fun too. Thank you again."

"It's nothing. Sleep as soon as you get back at home for I don't want you to be late for my class tomorrow."

"Or else I'll be cleaning the toilets again, won't I?" Sawada said jokingly

"Okay bye." Yankumi said as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Realizing what she has just done, Yankumi blushed furiously and started apologizing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to do such a thing." She said as she looked away in embarrassment.

Sawada continued to fix his gaze on her and slowly closed the distance between them. He held her at the waist and kissed her.

At first, it was a simple, meeting-of-lips kiss until Sawada moved his head to another angle to kiss her more passionately while Kumiko realized that she was kissing him back.

This was like no kiss she had ever experienced before; it was rough yet gentle, questioning yet demanding, cautious yet possessive and she found herself being swept away.

As the kiss ended, Yankumi notice that she was at loss for words whilst Sawada's eyes were still fixated on her as if it was searching for answers.

"Shin… Sawada…" were the only words to come out of her mouth.

"You lucky girl." Sawada finally said as he turned back and started to walk away with a smile on his face.

Author's notes: Well, that was it. What do you think? It's total crap isn't it?

Remember, comments are 

Thanks again to lj user"miscard" for letting me borrow some of her lines from her fic entitled "Nanny Wanted"; lj user"justine16" for her countless suggestions over the phone; and lj user" " for helping me develop the plot.

Thanks so much!


End file.
